


In Whispering Colors

by EA_Lakambini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Flowers, Gen, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Jogging, Pineapples, Pizza, Sketches, Watercolors, sunset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: Entries for the Good Omens Bingo 2021!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I can get at least one streak before the year ends :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley grows beautiful flowers but isn't as talented at arranging them ;)


	2. Pineapple Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know who helped make the idea for pineapple pizza. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was impatient to finish this because I was so excited to see how it would turn out... And my line ink ran into the colors as a result. Oops. D:


	3. Jog in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes on a jog in the park at sunset, generally grouchy and oblivious to this human world...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
